The Crime Lord and I
by Villagefox
Summary: Shuichi Minamino lands right into the mob bosses lap.....as a form of payment. Hiei Jagnashi has his hands full with a brash redhead and worse,....his psychopathic alter ego. Adapted from Briisama's original fic. Yaoi, Hiei x Kurama
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N] Woooop! I'm at it again! This is an variation of Briisama's "The Crime Lord and I", more details on my profile page. I decided I would to this piece is mass bulk installments of like anywhere from 10 to 12K each. I put my own spin and twist on every event from the very beginning to the end, so please consider this an original work with Briisama's original piece as more of a muse. Or however that works…..anyway! Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Crime Lord and I**

**Chapter 1 – "Blood vs. Flowers,,, and a psychopath?"**

Hiei sighed dragging his katana across the large dark desk his feet were currently resting on. _'I wonder what to do for lunch?'_ He pondered. _'Chicken? No, maybe stir fry….I just had stir fry.'_ He sighed again, as if breathing would take his boredom away. Why did everything have to be so….peaceful. There should always be someone on standby for an ass kicking. "Aka-sama." Hiei swiveled slightly in his chair to find Toguro taking up most of his doorway. He raised a brow. "Minamino is now four weeks late on his payments."

The red eyes lit as Hiei sat up in his chair. "Is that so?" A slow grin began to take his face. "Tell me Toguro, how many times does that make?"

The second in command riffled through a folder. "Well counting his last time almost….three years ago, this makes the third."

Hiei was out the chair and pushing past him in an instant. "Third times the charm. Lets go fuck him up a bit, shall we?" He grabbed his jacket out the doorway of the mansion and headed toward the dark black, sports sedan.

"He's got a wife now." Toguro slid in front while Hiei laid out in the altered back seat. "Aka-sama, you want the cavalry?"

Hiei sat up and looked out of the back window at the men filing into black SUV's. He shrugged and flopped back down, opening the profile Toguro passed him. "Hell, why not? Married you say?"

The body guard sped out. "And a pretty little son."

"You don't say." Hiei quipped, a malicious sparkle brightening his eye. _'There really is no better feeling than right before a fresh fuck up.'_ He glanced at the wife's profile. Loving, devoted, pretty little Shiori Minamino. Slightly sickly, at home wife. Boring news; he flipped to next profile. "I thought you said he had a stepson." Hiei waved the picture up and the driver laughed.

"Pretty ain't he?"

"Well, well." Hiei looked the picture over. Blazing red hair, emerald green eyes and a natural, benevolent smile. Shuichi Minamino, age eighteen, senior in high school, top of his class, valedictorian, president of student council and VIP of the soccer club. A little more interesting. He flipped the file to carpeted floor and crossed his legs as he stared at the ceiling. "So we'll bust in, fuck up Minamino, maybe rough up the wife….maybe not, and take the kid. He should make us a penny and if Minamino wants him back he'll have to pay with interests." Hiei chuckled evilly. "Which I don't think he can afford to do. I might just overprice Sakyo, God knows the bastard likes them like this." They pulled up outside of a nice house on a suburban block. Hiei looked around, putting on his shades before waltzing up to the front door and knocking cordially. The door opened and a pretty face, roughly five foot five smiled at him. Hiei grinned back and quick as lightning punched him right in the sternum. The boy fell unconscious that second and he handed him off to Toguro who ordered one of his men to put him in the trunk. Hiei waltzed in, ignoring Shiori screaming.

Jiro walked in the room and seeing Hiei froze stiff. "H-Hiei! I was just coming to you!"

"Riiiiight." Hiei looked into the dinning room where there were plates set out with a large birthday cake in the center. "Looks like you were going to stay for dinner." He slid his shades off to see better and cocked his head to the side.

"Jiro, what is this!" Shiori yelled coming from the hall. "Where is Shuichi?!"

Suddenly Jiro grabbed her thrusting her to Hiei. "Here! Take her, she's pretty and-and good in bed! Consider her as payment!"

It was quiet as Hiei just stood there looking at him, disgust showing on his face, before he chuckled and slipped his shades on. He leaned near Shiori as if to whisper a secret. "Listen lady, I'd consider divorcing him, or what's left anyway." His hand snapped out and hit her in the neck. She slumped and Jiro let her fall. Hiei swiveled and waltzed to the door. "Fuck him up."

* * *

Kurama opened his eyes and coughed as his body tried to get his bearings. He was moving, this he was sure of. He opened his eye for blackness to greet him again. It only took him a moment to realize he was in the trunk of a car. A roomy trunk, but a trunk none the less. He had absolutely no understanding of what was going on. He remembered opening the door for someone and then……nothing. Oh! A strange guy, handsome, shorter than him, with wicked looking hair. Was he the one that kidnapped him? The car began to slow down and Kurama readied himself. He may not succeed, but he had to try to escape.

The trunk was being opened and without a second lost he lunged, not even sure who he hit, and was sprinting toward a gate. Thanking God for long legs he ran low and hard, heading right for the gate and the guards there. He leapt up and pushed off one's shoulder, neatly avoided the other and jumped to scramble up the huge iron wrought gate. As he reached the top a blur of black appeared above him and he came face to face with the wicked looking guy from before. Hiei's foot shot out and Kurama fell all eight feet to land in a huff and his breath knocked out of him.

The red head's world dazed as he sat up to find Hiei standing on the spokes of the gate. He jumped down and landed over Kurama in a crouch, scaring him back into the ground. "That won't really do you any good, though I do appreciate the effort. Marvelous display of athleticism, I do say." Hiei mocked with an odd English lilt and a crooked grin. The crime lord stood and took a couple steps back. Kurama pushed himself to his feet and brushed the dirt off. He wasn't hurting too bad, though he was a bit surprised, if that gate had been any higher…. He fixed a glare at Hiei, it was obvious that he was the leader.

"Where am I? Where is my mother? What did you do to her?"

Hiei stepped forward. "The bitch your father tried to push on me?" He barely got the words out before Kurama's fist shot out and connected with his cheek. Hiei's head snapped to the side and his shades hit the ground. Immediately several hands reached out to restrain him and one man got ready to punch him, but Hiei waved his hand. He grinned and picked up his shades, replacing them before he turned back to his new prisoner.

"What's this? We've got a fighter!" he laughed, licking the inside of his cheek and spitting out blood.

"What the hell did you do with my mother and my father?"

Hiei have an exaggerated sigh. "Unfortunately, nothing was done to your mother, your father however…I can't promise that." A round of laughter occurred and Kurama blanched.

"What the hell did you do to Jiro!?"

"Ooo feisty. Well Shuichi-kun –"

"Don't call me that!"

Hiei paused, "Well Slut-kun –" Kurama lunged at him but the arms kept him at bay. Hiei laughed. "Well honestly, you don't want me to call you Shuichi and you don't want me to call you slut. What do you want me to call you?" There was no verbal answer just a glare. "Either you pick a name, or I do."

"Kurama." He breathed out with every ounce of loathing he could find.

"Kurama…interesting. Well Kurama-kun, I believe we broke both of your father's legs and maybe some ribs." He said nonchalantly as Kurama's face became white. He paused suddenly. "Oh and I knocked you mother out. I hope when she wakes up she divorces that sorry asshole." Hiei waved his hand and the arms surrounding Kurama let go. The red head stood there lost for a moment while he processed what was being told to him.

He looked up to notice Hiei staring at him intently. "What the hell do you want me for?" He asked tersely.

Hiei shrugged. "Simple. Your father didn't pay so we came and got our payment. You'll make me a pretty penny. Now Toguro, please make sure….Kurama….gets to his room." Toguro locked his hand completely around Kurama's arm, effectively cutting off any of his hopes of escape, and led him into the mansion.

Rolling his jaw, the crime lord went to look for some ice. "Shit."

* * *

Hiei spit out the ice he had stuffed in his cheek and wandered upstairs to his room. The fun was over already. Now to discuss business deals. He didn't often dabble in the Slave Market, but when he did, he was never cheap. He sauntered up to the large black and gold double door and entered his room. He rounded the antechamber and stood there. "What the holy fuck are you doing here?"

Kurama stared at him, wriggling his other hand out of a knot connecting him to a bed post. He rubbed his wrist. "This was where I was put."

Hiei stood there for another moment, half his expression lost behind his shades. "This is MY goddamn room!"

The red head snorted. "I wonder." He arched a brow.

Hiei took off his shades and Kurama's eyes widened in shock, he had never seen red eyes before. "You think I told them to bring you up here?"

"You wouldn't be the first pathetic, wannabe bad ass to try and rape me." He shrugged.

"Wannabe badass?" Hiei echoed. "Like I would be interested in a scrawny, nasal-voiced little dandelion like you."

"Nasal?" Kurama's voice rose an octave. "Who the hell are you calling nasal you pint sized asshole!"

"Oh dear, size puns, they're almost as hurtful as yo mamma jokes!"

"Reject!"

"Flower!"

"Midget!"

"Whore!"

Kurama gasped. "You take that back!"

Hiei laughed. "I saw your file. How many teachers did you fuck to become valedictorian?"

"How many cronies did you fuck to become their little leader?!"

"Not as many as you've sucked off."

"You all wish fucker!'

"Takes one to know one bitch!"

Toguro sighed and rubbed his head. He had told one of the men to 'follow Hiei's orders and take him to a room.' Not take him to Hiei's room. Why did he always have to do things himself? He neared the door just as Karasu rounded the corner. Together they stared at the door as insults were thrown back and forth.

"What the fuck do you call yourself? What kind of mob boss lives in a goddamn meadow!?"

"That's it! Your ass is grass Daisy!"

"Bring it little man!"

Karasu flinched when something expensive-sounding crashed. "You gonna go in there and do something?" His black eyes slid over to Toguro. The larger man shrugged and walked away. Karasu lingered for a moment before briskly following him as something else crashed.

* * *

Hiei ducked out of the room, slamming the doors closed and locking them with a key he deposited in his pocket. It was a conscious decision out of concern for whatever Kurama hadn't picked up and thrown at him, consequently smashing in the process. The doors banged and rattled as Hiei jumped back with a laugh. "Haha, you may have won the battle you dainty asshole, but you haven't won the war!" He heard a distinct 'Shut the fuck up!' before he rounded the corner and took the steps three at a time, headed for the mess hall. He needed something to replenish his strength.

* * *

Kurama slid down the door and tried not to let his body shake or tears come out. What if the bastard came back and saw him crying? He tried to reason with his body, he tried to force it, but it was no use. His head slumped down to the floor and he curled in a ball to cry. Where was he? How was the rest of his family? Why was this happening to him? What had he done wrong for something so terrible to be happening? He didn't know how long he cried but finally he could give no more and fell unconscious there.

* * *

Hiei listened intently and unlocked the doors as silently as possible. He opened one slowly in the blackness and was grateful for his more-than-average-nocturnal vision. He slinked in and tripped on something catching himself just as his face came within inches of a mess of red hair. He maneuvered himself up, closed and locked the door again. That big mouthed brat could spend the night there for all he cared. Hiei waltzed over to his dresser, changed into a pair of sweat pants and nothing else and tossed himself on his bed. Soft breathing from across the room, for some unknown reason, made him stand and walk over to the kid near the door. Hiei turned him on his back slowly and let the moonlight illuminate his face. He looked too innocent asleep. It made him feel like a jerk for even thinking of selling him to a sadist like Sakyo. Reason told him that he would be more than just a little upset if he was kidnapped and worried about his family too. Still, the kid was an asshole.

Hiei sighed and scooped him up effortlessly. He was heading for the black leather couch but for some reason, again unknown, bypassed it and headed straight for his own bed. He pulled the sheets back and tucked him in. No sooner did Kurama suddenly kick about and sprawl his legs comfortably, effectively leaving an unoccupied corner of a king sized bed. He grumbled and shuffled over to the couch to stare out the sky at the moon. Having a heart in his line of work, was not often recommended. Normally he didn't have such a problem, but this one, he didn't know why, intrigued him.

Maybe it was his brazen attitude. Anyone else would have shit their pants not actually hit him in the face! Hiei tried to chalk it up to the red head just not knowing who he was, but something told him that even if he did, the result wouldn't have been any different. Hiei didn't know when he fell asleep but he knew when he woke up, his body stiff from being in one position and the clock reading four forty in the morning. "Shit." He grimaced as he tried to roll his shoulders and work out the kinks. He dressed quickly, happy his captive was still asleep and headed to the office, forgetting to lock the door.

* * *

Hiei slid, some hours later, into a chair in the mess hall and snatched a bag of chips from Karasu. "This is for breakfast?"

The raven haired man cocked his head to the side and touched a cut along Hiei's forehead. Hiei hissed and flinched back. "When did that happen?"

The men around the table stared as well. Hiei touched his own cut for the first time. He shrugged. "Must have happened when the pansy threw a goddamn mirror at me." He grabbed some toast from the table and took a vicious bite remembering in vivid detail.

Karasu nodded. "And then you…" he waved his hand. "cut him, beat him, burned him, chocked him?"

Hiei just snarled to himself and took another vicious bite. The table was silent. Toguro swallowed a chuckle wisely. "Should I bring Minamino-kun some breakfast?"

"Psht." Hiei scoffed leaning forward for the Orange juice. "Let the fucker starve." A delicate hand got to it before he did and emptied the contents on his head. Hiei was stock still as the chips were taken from him along with his unfinished toast and another slice from the table. He barely saw a flicker of red hair before it disappeared. He stood very slowly and blinked, walking out of the room and up the stairs without a word.

Toguro and Karasu watched anxiously. "Perhaps we should remind him Minamino isn't worth anything dead?" Karasu suggested. Toguro nodded.

Hiei opened the door slowly. There on the black leather couch, was Kurama enjoying a bag of chips. The red head's eyes trained intently on Hiei as he strode in and closed the door firmly. He walked languidly to Kurama until the teen was looking up at him and went still. "I am going to go take a shower."

"Going to scrub the stench off?"

A hand shot out, too fast for Kurama to comprehend, and wrapped its fingers around his jugular. His eyes went wide as his body struggled for breath. Hiei leaned it, his eyes still and unblinking as he strangled him. A frantic knock sounded against the door. "Aka-sama! I just wanted to remind you not to kill him!" Toguro's voice said. Hiei slowly unclamped his fingers and Kurama began coughing and sucking in air.

"Come get him." He instructed. Toguro was inside within an instant, leading Kurama out of Hiei's murderous glare. He followed, his throat still feeling foreign as Toguro chided him.

"Aka-sama doesn't have the best temper. It is wise not to test him, he's killed men for less."

Kurama managed to get out a 'whatever' before he started coughing. "Where are we going now?" He asked when his breath came back.

"I thought you might enjoy some time in the garden." The teen looked at him suspiciously. "I saw the flowers in the front of your house. Your mother do that, or you?"

He didn't answer only gave a small thank you as Toguro walked away. The flowers here were lovely in a wild sort of way, not at all cultured but blooming beautifully. Kurama sighed, he did love flowers, something he knew wasn't masculine at all. Was that why it made him so mad when that wannabe gangster called him one? _'I don't think he's a wannabe anything. Did you forget how he just almost killed you?'_ something in the back of his mind whispered. The red head snorted, he could have broken that hold if he wanted. He picked a couple flowers and began walking down a small path that followed around the house. He was about to round a corner when odd, pinging noises halted his movement. He peeked around the corner of the house to see men sparing, shooting targets with silencers, sharpening a variety of different weapons, all while shirtless. Kurama's eyebrows rose; he had never seen so many muscles in one place before. _'perhaps if I didn't feel that they would all readily kill me, I could appreciate this a little more.' _

He sighed and was about to turn around and go back the way he came when a hand wrapped around his mouth and his head was smashed into the brick of the mansion. His vision swam until a face appeared right into his. "Lookee what we have here. The cocky little bitch that hit Aka-sama. Not so tough is he?"

Another voice laughed. "Why don't we show him how disrespectful bitches are punished?"

Emerald eyes widened and he thrashed about as they carted him back around the mansion. Kurama whipped his head to the side and screamed as the hand left his mouth. He was shaken and flipped upward over one of the crony's shoulder. His stomach tightened and just as he thought it was hopeless he saw him on the roof, shirtless with a bandana tied tightly around his forehead. It looked like he was practicing; the way he swung his katana with ease and precision, repeating moves seamlessly. Something in Kurama's gut told him to let him know what was happening. Even if he was their boss, even if he was an evil bastard that had kidnapped him from his home and possibly killed his father. Kurama used all his strength to pull his arms from his sides and rip the mouth from his hand. "Aka-sama!" He shrieked with everything in his being.

Hiei heard his name called from a very different voice. He looked down to see the lippy red head being carted off by two of his men. He put two fingers in his mouth and let a piercing whistle fly. Everyone stopped and Hiei jumped from the roof, down two floors to land on a second story balcony before jumping to the ground. "What the hell do you two think you're doing?" He walked forward, his katana resting on his shoulders like it was as dull as a butter knife.

"He was mouthing off, we were gonna teach him a lesson in respect."

Kurama wiggled until they let him go, and caught himself on his hands and knees. "God damn liars! I didn't say a thing to you!"

Hiei's eyes slide to the side to lock themselves on his disheveled appearance. "That's hard to believe."

Kurama opened his mouth to retort then closed it. He supposed so. "It's still the truth, they just grabbed me and said something about punishing bitches." He took another step away from them and toward Hiei.

Hiei's eyes narrowed at this and he took a step forward. "Punishing a disrespectful bitch? You were going to rape him?"

The two looked at each other and took a step back. "Well that kid had such a mouth and we all know he threw that mirror and you and he-he punched you! We thought you wouldn't care!"

Hiei took another step forward and Kurama marveled at how the size difference didn't seem to matter to anyone. Hiei hissed. "I don't give a damn if he was Satan himself and he had just finished roundhouse kicking me, you know how I feel about rapists."

The two backed up and bowed simultaneously. "Sorry boss, it won't happen again!"

"We swear it, Aka-sama!"

"Your damn right." he ground out, swinging his katana creating a line on both of their foreheads. Kurama squinted, it looked like the one on the right already had one. Hiei leaned forward noticing as well, the previous mark. "Looks like you're on your last strike." The man didn't say anything just continued bowing. Hiei turned his eyes on Kurama. "Who the hell put you out here?" The teen was struck with a loss of words. He motioned a tall man with his hand. Hiei sighed. "Lets go, you're a fucking nuisance." He grabbed the younger one by the wrist and practically dragged him back in the house and into the kitchen. He threw an icepack at Kurama who looked at him confusedly. He rolled his eyes and put the teen's hand to a nasty bump forming on the side of his temple. Kurama winced. "Look, you're no good to me marred, so can you stay out brawls before I get your ass out of here?" Hiei turned to wash his hands when the icepack hit him in the back of the head. He stood there for a moment before turning around.

"So that's it! You're just going to take me from my home and sell me like cattle?!" Hiei opened his mouth for a smart ass retort when he saw the angry tears in the younger's eyes.

He sighed. "I didn't tell your father to go and fuck up in life. He owes me more money than you think, so you're going to make that money for me."

"Oh? And what are you going to sell me for? Because I already know what I'll be! You just stopped them from raping me out there, but you're telling me that you're going to sell me to someone so they can pay you to rape me for as long as they want!" Hiei rolled his eyes and picked up the icepack. "So what? You just stopped your cronies because they didn't pay you first?"

Hiei rounded on him and he flinched slightly. "What happens outside of my territory is not my problem." He pushed past the red head and stalked to the stair case and up the steps.

Kurama was left looking at the floor before he ran to catch up with Hiei. "No!" He shouted.

Hiei turned to look at him. "No?"

"I'm not going to just do whatever you want."

The crime lord chuckled. "You are going to do whatever I want. And do you know why?" When there was silence beyond glares Hiei elaborated. "Because I'm going to make you." He turned and took the next landing. Kurama followed.

"There has to be something else I can do besides being a sex slave!" He caught up to Hiei and tugged on his shoulder. "Some way to see my mother again?" His large green orbs pleaded to Hiei's blood ones. "Please, just let me try."

Hiei shrugged off his hand and started walking again. Kurama stood rooted in the spot, his throat closing and his chest heavy with despair. "I'll think about it. For now, I suggest you stay on the upper floors." Kurama sighed with relief and finished following Hiei to the top floor. They were quiet until they were in his room again, Kurama didn't know why but he felt the overwhelming urge to thank the asshole that had stolen him in the first place.

"Thank you." He said quietly from the leather couch while Hiei sat adjacent in the balcony, sharpening his sword.

"For what?" The sword glinted with sunlight as the scrapes continued.

"For saving me."

"Hn." Hiei plucked a spiky white hair from his starburst and ran it along his sword. It cut perfectly. "Tell me, why did you call me Aka-sama?"

Kurama looked at him confused, his head lolling to the side. Hiei tried not to look at him through his peripheral vision. "Is that not your name?"

A chuckle escaped him. "No, it's not."

Kurama blushed slightly. "Oh, that's what everyone calls you. Aka-sama….Lord red? Why do they call you that?"

Hiei paused in wiping down his blade to stare at him. "Why do you think?"

Kurama felt a little captured by those eyes. _'Like pools of blood. It fits his persona.' _"I see."

"It's just something only my men call me."

"Oh, so what is your real name?"

"Hiei… Jaganshi."

Kurama caught himself starring at the muscles of his back and how they moved whenever he did. "Yes well, you already know all my names."

"Why Kurama?"

Kurama was quiet for a moment and pulled his legs up to his chest, his eyes wandering outside to the bright blue sky. "I don't know really. Something bad happened a while ago with a teacher, I barely remember it at all. But when I woke up my friends were there and from that day on, they started calling me Kurama. Now everyone close to me does."

"Only people close to you?"

He shrugged. "Pretty much. That or Kurama-kun."

"Then why did you tell me to call you Kurama instead of Shuichi."

"Because my mother calls me that…..Shuichi, and I don't want you calling me that."

Hiei snorted. "Well that makes perfect nonsense."

Kurama shrugged. "I don't care, I won't answer if you call me that." Kurama paused. "Hiei? How did you know what they were talking about?"

"What do you mean?"

"The whole, punishing a bitch thing."

Hiei said nothing for a moment. "Punishing a disrespectful bitch is just code for raping someone. Its supposed to be adequate punishment."

Kurama noticed the disgust dripping from his voice. "And you don't agree?" He sounded a little disbelieving.

Hiei shot him a scathing glare. "I hate rapists." Was all he said.

There was silence for a while, Kurama fidgeted. "Uh..Hiei?"

"Hn."

"Is it possible that I can…shower?"

Red eyes appraised the teen. He did look a little grimy. "Bathroom's that way. I'll find you some clothes that fit."

Kurama was up and at the bathroom in no time. He practically ripped his clothes off and dived under the shower head. The steaming water felt relaxing and meditative. He analyzed what had happened and what he had seen. From what he could tell, security was pretty tight around here, not to mention he had no idea where 'here' was. _'I'm in the goddamn middle of nowhere.' _He shampooed his hair while he thought of grand theft auto. _'I would have no idea of where to drive to. I'd be screwed.'_ Nothing looked like an open opportunity and he supposed that was the point. Oddly his thoughts kept creeping back to the evil little man holding him captive. He was shorter than him by five or so inches but from what he could tell, was extremely fast and dexterous. Kurama remembered his first escape attempt. Hiei had been able to catch up with him and then surpass him before he reached the top of the gate, and Kurama knew he was quick, that just meant Hiei was quicker.

Not to mention jumping down two stories at a time without even batting an eyelash. _'That was a little inhuman.'_ Kurama decided. He had been called inhuman before but that was usually meant as a high octane compliment. Kurama finished washing himself for the third time, and although he was sad to see it go, he knew he had to get out of the shower at some point. He opened the shower door to look for a towel only to find a flimsy little hand towel. "Aww damn." Wrapping the hand towel the best way he knew how he looked in the foggy mirror. The essentials were covered although there was a large gape that showed his thigh where the towel's corners just could not be persuaded to touch.

He stepped out of the bathroom to find the room empty. A door was open and he could hear rifling in what sounded like a completely different room. He peeked inside and his eyes almost popped out of his head. The room was in fact an overly-sized closet. "H-Hiei?" He called. There was a path that lead straight then a serious fork. He looked both ways but there were turns so he had no idea which direction Hiei was in. "Hiei!?" He called louder.

"Yeah? I'm over here, I think I found something that fits." Kurama ventured to the right and tried to follow his voice. After another turn he found him rifling through a drawer, a green linen tunic was pulled out at the end of the row. "Here, I found the pants to it." Hiei turned and froze. Kurama was surveying the quality of the tunic and Hiei was trying not to drool. The crime lord had had some fine women and experimented with a guy or two, but from where he was standing Kurama looked like a shameless mixture of the best of both worlds. His hair still managed to look thick with volume even sopping wet, it ran down his back and covered his chest all the way past his ribs. His ass poked out just enough to elevate the towel to risqué proportions. The top of his thigh showed all the way to the hip bone, giving Hiei a full look at one wonderfully toned leg.

"Stare any harder, and you'll burn a hole through me."

Hiei cracked a grin and flopped the pants on a dresser. "I'll leave you to get dressed." He began walking back.

"Wait!" Kurama blushed as Hiei paused and looked at him. "Wha-what about…underwear?"

Hiei full out laughed as Kurama stood their embarrassed. He threw his hands up. "Find some. Everything in here is clean. I don't wear half of it in an entire year. I don't think I even own half."

* * *

Kurama waltzed out of the room to find it empty with the door open. He ventured out and walked down the hall, for the first time admiring the interior quality of the mansion. He could tell by the lush carpet under his feet, that a lot of money was invested in this home. He found another door open farther along the hall and tip toed in past an ante chamber with a huge light brown desk, to find Hiei in an office with deep reds on the walls and an even bigger dark desk. His chair was turned facing the large floor length window and he was talking on the phone in a completely different language. Kurama took the time to look around and investigate his warden. There was one picture; a larger man with several scars down one side of his face standing next to him was a smaller, but disturbingly similar Hiei and on the other side was a small white haired girl that looked exactly like Hiei down to the eyes and nose.

He picked the picture up and studied it. He could tell the man wasn't their father, but the way he smiled, it was natural. He had several guns strapped to him openly and neither Hiei nor the girl seemed worried about them at all. _'So he's been raised in this business. But who's the little girl? His sister perhaps? They look exactly alike.' _Kurama squinted.

"My twin, Yukina."

The teen jumped slightly and pinked. "I came to find you, but you were busy." He looked back at the picture. "She's pretty. How old were you two?"

Hiei was up and out of the door with Kurama on his heels. "Maybe ten or eleven."

They were almost at the steps now and Kurama had to wonder why they were walking so fast. "Where is she now? Wanted to keep her away from all this?"

He stopped suddenly and Kurama almost crashed into him and sent them both tumbling down the stairs. "I wanted to. But she's dead, been dead for a long time." There was silence as Kurama followed him down all four flights of steps, past a mess hall and into the kitchen. It was the middle of the day, so it was busy and packed. Hiei grabbed Kurama's hand, thinking nothing of it, and pulled him out of the way and around all the equipment and moving bodies to a huge refrigerator. "Water? Apple?"

"Both thanks." Kurama tried to keep his cheeks from burning. He didn't know why he was making such a fuss over someone holding his hand. And not just anyone, but a seemingly assholish, mob boss that tried to kill him, was holding his hand. And he was blushing about it! Hiei snagged both and led them out a side door, down a ways until they reached a Koi pond. Kurama hopped on the stone bench, sitting on the back with his feet in the seat, while Hiei ate his apple and tossed bits into the pond. "How do you know they eat apple?"

"They eat almost anything. I do this all the time." Kurama appraised him from afar. He had slipped a black tank top on but it only seemed to make his body more pronounced. Now Kurama could see how trim his waistline was, or how his physic created a complete triangle with broad shoulders to set off his hips. He was lean, with no bulk, but cord like muscles that seemed to move on their own. Kurama watched him throw another apple piece and noticed something.

"Hey, you don't have any hair under your arms." He cocked his head to the side. Hiei looked back and rolled his eyes. "You shave?" Kurama didn't even try to quell the laughter bubbling up.

Hiei stretched out on the bench under Kurama with his hands behind his head. "I did once when I was younger. Shiei got a kick out of it. I only did one under arm but it never grew back, so I shaved the other." He shrugged.

Kurama processed this. "So you have no bodily hair?"

"I wouldn't say that. Just not a lot."

"Hmm. I want to sit down now."

Hiei shrugged again. "You snooze you lose."

A red brow raised as Kurama curled himself on Hiei with his legs to the side. He leaned over, ignoring Hiei's grunts of protest, and plucked a white hair. "And that's natural?" He pointed to the starburst.

"Yep, my sister had all white hair with some black in bottom. I got all black with some white on the top." There was a small sigh. "She was always the opposite of me." When Kurama was silent Hiei sat up, bringing his face almost right next to the other's. "What about this?" He picked up strands of Kurama's hair. "This is awfully red. Natural?"

"Psht." He snorted pointing to Hiei's eyes. "Those are awfully red. Natural?"

Hiei chuckled. "Touché." He laid back down.

"There are quite a few unnatural things about you. And I don't think your coming clean."

"Ha! What about you! Who has eyes that color?"

"Who has eyes _that_ color?" Kurama nodded toward Hiei.

"Alright, so we're even on the eyes."

"I would say we're even on the hair as well."

Hiei thought about it and relented. "Okay fine. What does that leave?"

"You jumping from ridiculous heights. That is completely unnatural."

"Psht anyone trained right can do that. I've been jumping from high places since I was a kid." Kurama scoffed. "How about Mr. Goody Goody. That school record is pretty impressive, a little _too_ impressive. What did you do for all that fluff anyway?"

"Please! I worked hard is what I did. Studied every night for at least three hours and sucked up so much bull shit from my peers that it was coming out of my eye balls. That's how I became all that I am. Completely feasible."

There was a moment of silence as they each tried to come up with something else on the other. "Then we're even?" Hiei offered.

"Until I find something else." Kurama teased.

"Well…" Hiei showed a toothy grin. "I am amazing in bed."

"Ha." The red head scoffed. "That makes two of us."

Hiei sat up. "Woah-oh! Mr. Goody Goody not so goody after all!" Kurama pinked. "So you're not a virgin?"

A snort. "Of course I am."

Hiei rose a brow. "Then how do you know that you're good in bed?"

A shrug. "It stands to reason. I'm good at everything else I do."

Something started to vibrate and Hiei slipped his legs from under Kurama, flipped agilely with his phone out before he even touched the ground. He walked a couple paces with the call. Kurama tossed the last of his apple into the pond just in time to hear Hiei say 'I'll handle it.' He didn't know why a disappointed sigh escaped him. "I need to go. Stay here or go back upstairs but don't wander. I'll tell Toguro to keep a eye on you. Sleep in my room." He turned to walk away.

"Hiei!" Kurama blushed at the inquisitive face. "How-when will you be back?"

Hiei just looked at him for a moment. "Later."

Kurama watched him jog away and sighed. _'Stay here or go back upstairs? Who the hell is he, Mother Hen?' _With rebellion in mind, Kurama stood and began to explore the wooded parts closer to the mansion. He happened across another small garden, there were wild Tulips and a decaying garden. The bench looked unused and Kurama wondered if anyone remembered this place. Kurama knelt near the flowers and brushed his fingers against a large, soft yellow Tulip. An image of his mother slammed into his mind and he found himself crying to the Tulip. He couldn't even call her and tell her he was okay. God only knew what she was going through. _'Mother!'_

"Something troubling you, Mademoiselle?" Kurama jumped to his feet and whirled around, Hiei's words coming to him fast. _'I should have just gone upstairs.' _The man before him looked sinister with straight, deep black hair and eyes that contrasted warily with his pale complexion. His eyes narrowed a bit, then widened with surprise as he appraised Kurama unnervingly. "Oh, my apologies, you are not a woman, just beautiful. Tell me, mon beau, what is your name?"

"Kurama." He managed to get out, his fear making him feel like a deer in headlights. Something about this man was off. It might be the way his eyes seemed to undress him over and over again. Kurama briefly thought about running all the way back until he reached the room.

"But where are my manners? I am Valdez Sakyo," He stepped closer and grasped Kurama's hand to kiss it. "at your service." Kurama nodded unsure of what else to do. Sakyo hooked his arm with Kurama's. He was a little taller and smelled of cologne that screamed money. Kurama noticed he carried a black walking stick with a heavily furnished head. "You wouldn't happen to be lost, would you?"

"No, no." Kurama found that not looking at him made it easier to talk like a normal human being. "Just disobeying orders." He gave a nervous chuckle. "I should be getting back."

Sakyo didn't release him, rather continued walking in a roundabout manner, heading for the main gates of the estate. "Then you must belong to Hiei. Definitely not one of his men, are you a slave?"

"No!" He answered too quickly. "Just….payment."

"You borrowed money from Hiei?" Sakyo asked with a dubious voice.

"No, my step-father."

The older gent huffed. "Must have been quite a sum."

Kurama could feel the black eyes on him. "I couldn't tell you." He said with a smile. "We always led a really nice life, and I never suspected the money to be anything but hard earned." He shrugged.

"Well, I wonder how he intends to get his money back. Has he mentioned slave trade?" Kurama's head whipped around to stare at him. He still hadn't gotten any confirmation of that; he had no answer. Sakyo seemed to read the distress from his face. "Well don't worry, I won't let you even hit the market. I'll make sure you come with me."

"He-he wasn't sure if he was going to do that." Came a soft reply, somehow not feeling any better from the other's assurance.

"With a beauty like you?" He used his finger to tip Kurama's head up and stare at his face. "I can't see why you wouldn't become immediate property. No offense I hope." Kurama shook his head. "It's just my business to know these things. Well here we are." The mansion came to view and with it the very large figure of Toguro. He made his way to them.

"Valdez-sama, a pleasure to see you again. Aka-sama has stepped out on business, I don't think he was aware that you were here." He turned to Kurama. "Speaking of Aka-sama, he's not going to be happy at you wandering around when he specifically told you not to."

"Oh, it was fine. I was just telling Kurama-san about my ball, a week from now. I was hoping Hiei would bring him. It's always encouraging to have a fresh breath there, to liven the coop." He turned to Kurama who was thinking of way to politely decline. "Sometimes it get so full of egos one finds it hard to see. Well, until we meet again." He bowed and released Kurama's arm in an excessively gentlemanly fashion.

Kurama smiled as the man gave him one last intense gaze and turned to meet his limo at the gate. "What an intimidating man."

"Really?"Toguro looked back at him. "And people always call Aka-sama the more daunting of the pair."

"Their friends?" Kurama asked confused. He couldn't see Hiei with a man like Sakyo. Far too different worlds.

"Very close indeed. They compliment each other, Sakyo the sadist and Hiei the indifferent."

They began the walk inside pausing in the mess hall to sit down. "I don't see how indifference compliments sadism."

Toguro shrugged, "Where Sakyo will torture a man to get money, Hiei would kill an entire family and save one he thinks will make him the amount he's owed. He just doesn't care."

Kurama blinked at him. "I see. What is it Hiei does anyway? Why all these people?" He looked around Everyone there was in some way scarred or intimidating.

"He deals mostly in assassinations, pirating, smuggling, arson, and extortion. He leaves the petty stuff for other people."

The red head was shocked, his brows risen. "Petty?" He asked stunned. "What's left?"

"Well you know, drugs, prostitution, small time gang banging, bootlegging. That kinda stuff."

There was a slow nod. "And Sakyo?"

Toguro shook his head. "Not someone you want to get tangled with. He's known mostly for the black market, the slave market and extortion. But just the way he handles things." Toguro shivered theatrically. "Just chills me really. Even Aka-sama gets slightly disturbed. Sakyo truly enjoys his line of work. He especially loves collecting. He'd most likely pay big money for you. Hell, he'd pay bid money for Aka-sama, if he was sure Aka-sama wouldn't find a way to kill him."

Kurama chuckled. He couldn't see the cocky, little crime lord as anyone's slave. "Well I hope I can find some way to be useful. I really don't want to be sold." He tried to keep the sadness out of his tone but Toguro caught it.

"Hmm, well scurry upstairs and I'll keep your running around a secret between us."

The teen nodded a small smile appearing before he bolted to the staircase and took them two at a time. Karasu wandered to the table after the other left. "Getting cozy?"

Toguro shrugged. "He looks like the kind to need a friend."

"And since when is the 'Bone Crusher' anybody's friend?"

"I'm your friend aren't I, Silencer?"

Karasu 'hmmfed' and lifted his mug to his lips. As it just so happened, he had a job tonight.

* * *

Hiei slipped into his room silently through the window. A preferred habit since paranoia told him the door was never truly safe. The sleeping red head was the first thing his eyes sought. It was almost five in the morning and he was just getting in. Things had taken far longer than he had suspected. Some underground rival setting up prepubescent traps and then not suspecting Hiei to show up knocking on his door while his family ate dinner. Lets just say that the four year old he had left alive will probably never know who her family was.

Hiei was hanging up his jacket when a yawn and some shuffling made him turn. Kurama blinked at the clock then rubbed his eyes and sat up. He starred at Hiei sleepily. "You just got in?"

"Yeah, did I wake you?" He asked sheepishly, never really caring about waking someone before.

"No. Internal alarm, I always get up at five." Kurama watched as he shrugged off his shirt and shoes, his pants were open before he even was in the bathroom, and then the door was left open. The shower ran but after a few minutes was off and Hiei was out with a towel wrapped around his waist. He walked around in ease and slipped into the closet before popping out in a pair of low cut black sweat pants that fit him like they were tailor made. He came and flopped on the bed next to Kurama with his hands behind his head. "You're not going to put a shirt on?" He said to Hiei's closed eyes as he ogled his chest.

"You're lucky I put pants on for you. Now shut up, I'm tired."

The red head scoffed. "Not my fault you came in at an ungodly hour."

"It's not my fault you woke up at the same ungodly hour so either amuse yourself..quietly, or go back to sleep." Kurama sighed and laid back down. Though he was on the other side of the large bed, he felt intimate sleeping with another person. He squinted when he caught sight of some sort of black markings coming out of Hiei's pants, on the right hip. _' A tattoo? On his hip? What a woman's place to put one!'_ Kurama inwardly snickered. "Stare any harder, and you'll burn a hole through me." Hiei quipped not sounding sleepy at all. Kurama glanced at his closed eyes and turned to face the other wall and hopefully hid his very bright blush. He heard the other man chuckle and turn on his side too.

* * *

Hiei woke to his own internal alarm, a sort of ringing that usually happened when something was wrong. He looked over, Kurama was gone. He got up groggily to brush his teeth and what not. On a day like this he usually wasn't up until around noon. He glanced at the clock; it read ten minutes to two. _'Okay then, I've met quota.'_ He was just shrugging on another tank top, white with black dragons, when an almost frantic knock sounded. He opened the door a little anxious.

Karasu met him. "Uh, Aka-sama, I think you should come see this." Hiei was down the hall, down the steps, through the mess hall to the slight noise coming from the back terrace. Toguro stood against the doorway and Hiei's eyes bulged out at the sight. "You idiots couldn't keep him out of trouble a few hours?" He began to walk out but Toguro put up his hand.

"I think he can handle this himself."

Hiei scoffed but stood still. There with four men facing him, each holding a different weapon, was Kurama. _'At least no one has a sword.'_ Hiei unsheathed his and held it by the blade, ready to throw and impale anyone.

Kurama was trying to be diplomatic. "I didn't mean to offend anyone." He sounded exasperated and backed up a tiny bit. His eyes flicking from person to person, a little frightened.

"Well princess, we won't mean to break your legs." One replied seriously.

Another snickered. "As long as we don't mess up your face, don't want to mess up Aka-sama's chances of getting his money back from the market."

Kurama shook his head. "Honestly, I didn't know that old woman was your grandmother, or grandcousin, aunt-relative, whatever. I just saw her picture and commented to myself."

The big one seemed to get even more mad. "She was our sister!"

"Oh." Kurama's mouth made that open gesture of surprise that did nothing for his situation.

"Why if it weren't for you being Aka-sama's bitch we'd tear you apart!" He seemed to growl.

Hiei saw Kurama's eyes flicker. "I am not anyone's bitch."

The cronies, seeing a struck nerve began snickering again. "Oh really? We all know he saved your ass from a pounding. And word travels that old Saky's got his eye on you. Why, you're the bitch of the year!" They laughed.

Hiei's head snapped to Toguro. "Sakyo?" He asked, his voice unkind and brisk, his eyes on Kurama and the odd way he was standing. He had straightened out of his protective crouch and was starring at them, unnervingly still.

"We are no one's bitch." His voice seemed to take an odd timbre. The others saw it too, though they didn't move. Hiei's men were not known for being cowards. Hiei blinked, was one of his eyes a different color? He squinted and took a step forward, his own eyes widening. Yes, Kurama had one green eye and one gold. "We belong to ourselves and no one else. We never have nor will we ever." His eyes were golden now and his hair was changing, like he was graying at the roots. Hiei watched him move with amazement. Kurama had jumped and was swinging his leg with such velocity. Everyone heard the thunderous crack as the teen's food connected with one man's head, disconnecting it from his shoulders. He flew a few feet and hit the ground like dead weight. As soon as he touched the ground his leg shot out to connect with the ribs of the closest one to him. More sickening crunches, the kind only heard in movies. Hiei watched the man's face go blank and then fill with pain all before he even hit the ground.

Hiei moved swiftly. He kneed Kurama's knee making him buckle and held his sword to his throat. Up close he could see the transformation better. His hair was almost completely silver, only the tips still red. Hiei stared at the top of his silver head. "Who are you?" He asked. It was obvious that this was not Shuichi Minamino.

There was a chuckle before the wily form ducked and with an odd flip of his hands, went right over Hiei. They looked at each other intently, the way two adversaries do when they try to gauge potential physical damage done by an opponent. Hiei could see this one was a fighter. "Youko Kurama." He said in almost rural, animalistic pronunciation. Hiei noticed the hair changing before the eyes and when he was fully red he dropped.

* * *

Kurama woke up with a headache from hell and a complete understanding of what had happened. He didn't move but opened his eyes to see Hiei pacing back and forth at the end of the bed. Kurama observed from the safely tucked covers and tried to think of a way to explain himself. "You just gonna sit there and act like you're still sleeping?" Was the question Hiei posed without even stopping.

Kurama heaved himself up with a moan and a fresh wave of nausea. "Hiei." He tried but his brain felt like it was trying to swell out of his head.

Hiei turned with cold eyes fully expecting some type of ploy but he could see the boy's pain. He walked over and pushed him back down. "Fine, wait until you feel better and then I want a full explanation as to what the fuck just happened." The crime lord made to leave but the red head caught the bottom of his top.

Hiei turned back to look at him but Kurama would'nt meet his eye. "Please don't leave me. The last time Youko came out he killed a lot of people."

Hiei's eyes widened. "Youko? So that's the silver headed guy?" Kurama chuckled softly at an inside joke. Hiei quirked an irritated brow. "What?"

"Most people say he's 'grey'."

Hiei shrugged. He supposed that could be one way of looking at it, but Hiei had been up close and personal with the guy. His hair was definitely silver, and he was definitely not Kurama. He had oddly colored golden eyes and teeth a sharper than what was normal. Not to mention extremely long fingernails. "That guy, Youko; he's not normal is he?"

Kurama turned his head slowly and Hiei sat on the edge of the bed. He noticed that younger had still not let go of his shirt. He shook his head. "That's not something I've ever told anyone about."

"No one knows about this?" Hiei asked incredulously.

"My therapist knows I have multiple personality syndrome and that Youko is violent. But she doesn't know that he tells me he's a youkai or that he killed a lot of people while in my body. She would lock me up for sure." He sighed. "I had medicine for this."

"Had?" Hiei asked quickly.

Kurama frowned and pinned him with a glare. "I had run out about a week before you and your cronies came and kidnapped me. I had an appointment for this weekend to get a new diagnostic and medicine."

"Why the hell would they let you go a week without this medicine before scheduling an appointment?"

"Because Youko hasn't come out for over a year and wouldn't unless my life was in danger. Then I black out and when I come to I'm somewhere safe with blood all over me and no idea how it happened." Kurama looked away and Hiei sighed.

"Great, now how the hell am I going to make any money off of you?" Hiei muttered more to himself but Kurama heard and seemed to become distinctly aware of how he was still clutching Hiei's shirt. He let go quickly.

"You're still planning on selling me." It was more of an accusation than a question.

"I wasn't sure." Hiei found himself wanting to ease the redhead's stress. "I have an example I need to follow for the life I chose. I can't just go around granting freebies to sad stories. Your father owes me money and I haven't seen him come here yet to bargain for you." He pinned Kurama with a dark look but then waved it off and continued nonchalantly. "My usual next course of action is to make money off of you and go kill your father, in due time of course."

Kurama gasped. "But then my mother would be all alone!"

"Both you and your mother would suffer from your father's mistakes."

"But that's not-!"

"Fair?" Hiei lifted a brow again. "Life isn't fair." He stood up. "However I can't go around selling a psychopathic nutcase, it wouldn't be good for my rep." He sighed again as Kurama sat up with large expectant eyes. "Seems like I'll have to find some way to put you to work."

"Really?" Kurama asked breathlessly. He didn't try to hide his appreciation or his relief.

"Yeah." Hiei replied gruffly. "Now, what to do about this Youko?"

Kurama bit his bottom lip. "I would have to go to my therapist to get more medicine and that doesn't seem like a possibility. Besides Youko probably won't accept it this time." He tried to add the last part quietly.

"Accept it?" Hiei's eyes widened. "You mean he has to accept it to work!?"

Kurama seemed to sink into himself. "I don't really know all the details. Just that last time Youko accepted my request and went to sleep."

Hiei stared at him for a moment. "So the only reason the medicine worked is because you asked your alter ego to accept it?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell that to my therapist either."

"Great."

Hiei walked around his room and Kurama thanked God his headache was starting to subside. He watched Hiei pace and, not for the first time, let himself ogle him a bit. A chuckle sounded in his head. _'He does have an incredible body.'_ A sinfully deep voice purred in the back of his head. "Youko?" Kurama whispered to himself.

The voice was a little groggy still. _'In the flesh, well not yet. Did you miss me?' _

A small smile graced his face. Narcissistic sadist and all, he still was a comforting part of Kurama. 'I suppose.' He answered in his mind. His eyes flicked back to the crime lord who was currently looking out the window across the large room.

'_He's quite a character. It's a wonder you two haven't fucked yet. You're lucky I respect your wishes or you would have woken up with a sore ass.' _

Kurama chuckled softly and Hiei approached him warily. "Something funny?"

The red head looked at him and tried to gauge his reaction. "Youko is awake."

Hiei was quiet for a moment. "Can I speak to him?"

Kurama opened his mouth to ask 'why' but Youko interrupted. _'Let me talk to him love. I would love to straighten some things out.' _Kurama began to protest again but after some silent prodding allowed himself to sink into deeper consciousness and Youko take over his frame.

Hiei stood near the end of the bed and watched the hair color and eye color transform, but the most disconcerting change was watching the fairly normal, if not a little innocent, boy's face twist into a knowing, cocky, damn near savage smirk. He was up and out of the bed instantly and Hiei watched quietly as he stretched like a cat, arching his back and twisting around.

"Dear me, it just feels so good to be out again. I was asleep for quite a while." He jumped lightly, perching himself on the bed again. "Hiei Jaganshi, crime Lord, I've heard of you before, in the circle I run with. Never thought I would meet you though." His voice curled and ended in his throat.

Hiei noted how everything he said seemed to purr. "And if I remember correctly, Youko Kurama?" after a widened smirk and a saucy nod Hiei put two and two together. "Kurama said something about a teacher and then all his friends gave him that name. Was that you?"

Youko lifted a brow. "That was the first time I ever saved that naïve little ningen and he still doesn't remember what happened. But that boy, whats his name Ureshimi? Uromashi?"

"Urameshi?" Hiei offered hoping he was wrong. He knew Reizen Urameshi, not someone to tangle with even in a very belated, totally non-related sort of way. That posed more of an in-the-distant-future problem. He was the friend of Reizen's son. Nice.

"Well anyway he happened to see. Luckily he's not too bright so he just thinks Kurama forgot." There was a cat like grin that let Hiei know he was extremely proud of himself.

"I see." The Crime Lord watched carefully as the wily would-be-youkai stood up and stalked around the room, picking up baubles and little trinkets that were left after the first great fight against the red head. "Kurama says you're a killer."

"Hmmmm," Youko pouted his lips and perched on the wide window sill. "I would prefer assassin, but in little Shuichi's eyes, one killer doesn't really differ from another."

Hiei didn't comment for a moment, sitting on the far end of the sofa. "And this youkai business? How do you explain that and the physical changes?"

Youko shrugged good naturedly and offered a toothy grin. "Don't know." He vaulted easily off the sill to sink right into Hiei's lap. "But I do know I am a youkai. Wanna guess what kind? I used to play this game with people that owed me their life. If they guessed correctly, I let them live."

Hiei stubbornly refused to let his inner instincts let him pull his head back as the other's lips neared closer and closer. "Neko?"

Youko pulled back quickly, his eyes going large and his brows pulled together. "Cat?" He pulled back even further and slumped his shoulders a bit. "How the hell do I resemble a cat?"

Hiei clinched his teeth to keep from chuckling. It didn't help. "You purr."

Golden eyes narrowed. "I. Do. Not. Purr. " There was a certain amount of malice thrusted in those words but it didn't help Hiei any. He began to flat out laugh. Youko watched him laugh and then on a whim pushed his face a hairs width from Hiei's. "I protect Kurama, and that's what I am going to do until the day we both die." His golden eyes stressing the importance of these words in the blood red ones. "We will not become anyone's slave. And as much as I enjoy sex, I will uphold Kurama's wishes. Just in case you were thinking of whoring us out as a form of work."

Hiei made a disgusted sneer and turned his head slightly for a moment before composing his face. "Well, it seems fortunate for you that suddenly selling Kurama would be hazardous to my reputation."

"Hmm." Youko stood up and stretched again. He turned back to face Hiei on a pivot. "But one man truly scares him." Hiei raised a brow. "That man, Sakyo." The youkai narrowed his eyes. "I will kill him if I have to, and he seems the type to scheme until he gets what he wants."

A wry grin cracked over Hiei's face. "He is a sick bastard. He would pay double for you if he knew your condition. He would love to take turns on both you." A low growl erupted from Youko and Hiei shrugged. "But I won't sell you. I already told Kurama that." He sighed and wondered where all the cruelty he was famed for was going. "I gave you my word." He said finally, feeling his chest clench slightly. He had vowed to never give his word again after that day and yet…

"Fine then." Youko said simply and twirled/sauntered back to the bed. He crawled in and looked very poignantly at the clock. "It's late and I know Shuichi likes his beauty sleep."

Hiei sat there for a longer while until he could hear the even breathing of the now red headed boy in his bed. He stood and made his way over to look at him. He didn't seem half a tough laying there with his hair sprawled everywhere and an innocent look on his face. The crime lord made his way out the room, down the hall, and into his office. He had too many things on him mind. A new shipment of smuggled weapons, a rival gang uprising and worse…Sakyo's ball.

* * *

**[A/N] There you have it folks. The first installment of the this piece. I'm predicting some three or four more, if that. Probably no Epi. Who knows. Anywho this was almost 11K so I expect some reviews!! Thanks as always!**


	2. Chapter 2

**[A/N] Soooo I know I had this on Haitus but that simply because I had no idea when I was going to be updating on this. It is, in no way, a dud project. Another 10K+ chappie cuz you know VillageFox doesn't give bitchappies (chapters less than 6K) so, here we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

**Crime Lord and I**

**Chapter Two "There's an explanation for that..."**

Kurama was certain that feeling this relaxed and secure in his current situation was simply absurd, not that it changed anything. He was sitting on Hiei's couch watching the small crime lord sleep while he nursed a cup of tea. _Just look at him! Think of all the delicious things you could do if you just let go a little, hmmm? _A seductive voice whispered in his head.

Kurama smiled at the tempting. 'Is there anything else you ever think of?'

'_Trust me kit, you get old enough, you'll learn to appreciate good sex in a nice package as much as I do.'_

Kurama promptly blushed completely from his forehead to the base of his neck 'You don't even know him! How can you be so certain he's good-good sex?' Kurama was fairly certain it was pathetic to stutter even in your own mind.

Youko scoffed. '_Oh he's good. Trust me. _There was a pause. _Kit, that man, the one that frightens you….'_

Kurama stiffened slightly, his eyes not leaving Hiei. He was somehow roped into attending what he found out to be some sort of underworld ball. 'That creepy Sakyo character.' He shuddered for effect.

'_You know, should you desire It, I could kill him quickly and you wouldn't even have to bat an eyelash at him again.'_

Kurama smiled again. 'No. You promised no more killing. Besides, I don't think Hiei will let anything happen to us, ne?'

'_Hmm, I suppose. Especially after our little talk.' _The way Youko purred 'talk' made Kurama a bit nervous about just what exactly happened when he was unconscious. '_Just know the offer is there.' _Youko suddenly gave an appreciative groan when Hiei turned from his side onto his back. There was the slightest bit of black hair leading from his navel to inside the very low riding sweatpants. A swirling red and black patch of ink climbing over Hiei's right hip and down into those damn sweatpants. The teen shook his head to clear it out. It had been exactly a week with Kurama spending more days than he could ever remember doing a lot of nothing at all. Hiei groaned and scratched his chest lazily as he blinked his eyes open. They were just as red when he was groggy as when he was fully awake.

"What are you staring at?" He asked with a yawn. "You're kind of creepy." Hiei turned back on his side fully prepared to sleep some more.

Kurama rolled his eyes. "Right. Uh, Hiei?" The crime lord pretended to already be asleep. Kurama got up and jumped on the bed startling him right into a pissy mood. "Hiei!"

"What, you goddamn dandelion?" He fixed Kurama with a testy scowl.

There was a slight pause where the redhead ignored the insult and considered how to go about asking what he wanted to. "That, ball thingy is in two days." He stated.

Hiei groaned."Ahh shit, I forgot. Fuck, I really don't want to go to that."

Kurama looked up hopefully, "So we're not going?"

The other, who hadn't been thrilled with Sakyo's forced invitation of Kurama in the first place, deepened his scowl. "No, we have to go. There are people I have to see, threaten and potentially deliver bodily harm to. You know, the usual." At this a toothy smirk appeared.

Kurama sighed, "Well, I don't really have anything to wear…..so I was wondering….if we could go shopping?"

"Hmmm, have you tried the left side of the closet?"

Kurama blinked at that. "The left side?" No he hadn't. The sweatpants he was wearing cropped under his knee and the large white T-shirt were all from the right side. Everything had been from the right side; Hiei's clothes included. "No, what's on the left side?"

"Honestly its full of-" A loud seemingly urgent knock sounded and Hiei rolled his eyes before getting up to answer it. "Yeah?" He asked Toguro standing in the doorway.

"Aka-sama, there seems to be a situation, I'll be in your office."

Hiei's brows furrowed as his second in command walked down the corridor. He turned back to Kurama," I have some business, but go take a look around the right side, it's full of formal looking shit. There may be something you can wear in there." And with that he left. Kurama pouted, not sure why he was upset at Hiei leaving, it wasn't like he had seen much of the red eyed monster anyway. Every time he turned around Hiei had some "business" to attend to. For being such a freaking badass crime lord in such a big organization he sure had a lot of shit to take 'care' of personally. Didn't he have people to do that for him? It sounded like a mess. Kurama stuck his tongue out at the door before stomping his way to the closet.

'_Awww, don't be jealous love. I'm sure things will calm down soon, and you can have him all to yourself.'_ Kurama didn't answer, not being able to tell if Youko was being mocking or sincere. He supposed he shouldn't care either way. Tentatively Kurama turned down the right side of the closet; a small path had clothes hanging on either side and then a large open space made the red head gasp. It was even bigger than the left side, large enough for there to be a small love seat and an area surrounded by angled mirrors. This mansion must have been built for someone seriously wealthy, it made Kurama wonder how it came to be Hiei's. If he dared to admit it, Kurama was in heaven. He hardly ever mentioned how much he loved clothes, fashion and even shopping simply because it further proved the stereotype of his looks. The amount of clothes here seemed endless, rows upon rows of luxury fabrics organized by color or season, he couldn't be sure. He started near his favorite color, green. There were so many shades, patterns and materials. He ran his hand lightly over the line of them glancing at one or another. With a big grin he let himself go and just dug in.

An hour later had Hiei finding a deeply preoccupied and shirtless Kurama as he reorganized the entire left side of his closet according to his fashion doctrine. Hiei just watched for a while before he cleared his throat, scaring the crap out of the younger one. "Having fun?" Hiei had meant it to be snarky but Kurama just pinked ever so slightly and smiled beautifully.

"Yeah," the teen brushed some hair behind his ear bashfully. It was just a bit embarrassing to be caught so deeply into clothes that were predominately for women.

Hiei just chuckled lightly. "Did you find something you want to wear?"

Kurama blinked. Oh yeah, that was what he was supposed to be doing. After a while it had just turned into him reorganizing. "Uh, not yet."

At this Hiei smirked and proclaimed with a snort. "Figures."

The red head narrowed his eyes. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Hiei shrugged, his smirk widening. "That you're just as fem as I thought you were."

Kurama huffed angrily. "I'll have you know there is nothing effeminate about knowing what looks good on you."

"Ha, you're taking longer than a woman in here, Jeez. At least come up with a better excuse than that."

"Just because all of your clothes come in pint size and black doesn't mean everyone else is as fortunate. Some of us have to try on clothes to see how we look."

Hiei growled. "Back to size jokes you testical-lacking asshole."

"Testical-lacking? Says an escaped pre-pubescent, Oompalumpa. Come back when you outgrow the Chocolate Factory!"

"You son of a dyke! Come put your face in my crotch so I can show you pre-pubescence!"

Toguro knocked patiently against the wide, black double doors. He was ready to leave and Aka-sama should have only been a moment to tell his charge of his departure. He was prepared to knock again when heated voices could be heard. He sighed, they were at it again. It had been like this the entire week. They would go a day or so without arguing and then come very near to blows in a matter of minutes. The tall man decided to let himself in. He followed the voices to the closet and rounded the corner just as a hanger came whizzing past his face.

"You mother fucking piece of shit! That just cut me!" The crime lord was yelling as Kurama raised his arm prepared to throw another one.

"And I was aiming low too. Too bad your face is where most people's knees are!"

"Ahhhrghh!" Hiei made to launch himself at the red head but a sharp grasp had him up and under one of Toguro's arms.

The second sighed at Kurama's triumphant face. "Kurama-san, Aka-sama and I will be out on business for a while, we'll be back in time for the ball." He shifted slightly, making light of the squirming enraged mass that was Hiei.

Kurama snorted. "Don't bother."

With that the redhead watched the burly man cart his distraction away and he plopped down in the love seat. "Why is he always such an ass?" He asked the closet.

'_Mmmm, I wouldn't say you were Mother Teresa yourself.'_

Kurama tossed his hair and began picking up hangers angrily. 'We just don't agree at all. We can barely go a day without hating each other.'

'_I beg to differ. You two agree far more than you think.'_

'No.' Kurama narrowed his eyes at his own reflection, aware that Youko could see it. 'We don't.'

'_Love I don't think you're looking at the big picture. You know what that is when you're both tense, yelling, glaring at each other and about to fight?' _There was a pause to indicate the younger was thinking. '_Passion. Think of the sex.'_

To his chagrin Kurama suddenly remembered that Youko could, most of the time, supply him with memories and visuals. This time was no different. Suddenly he was assaulted with the most salacious sight. It was the bedroom; he was kneeling on the bed, his fists full of the headboard as Hiei's fists were full of his hair and the crime lord was slamming cruelly into him from behind. The vision ended with his keening cry and Kurama was horrified to find that his body had begun to betray him by reacting. His face lit with shame and he was utterly speechless inside his own head. Youko's roaring laughter bounced off his brain cells.

'_Ah, kit. You're far too innocent for your age.'_

Kurama willed his body to calm and had nothing further to say to the deviant taking residence inside his cranium. Perhaps the fox was right.

* * *

Hiei huffed, giving Toguro his back as he riffled through his armory room. The taller man sighed. "Aka-sama, once again, I deeply apologize for…lifting you in that manner. I sincerely thought it necessary to stop you before you hurt him."

The crime lord clicked his tongue and ignored the statement. "Where's Karasu?"

"He said he had business so he might be here for a while before he steps out, that is unless you said you needed him."

The smaller one weighed it, "Nah, that's fine. We don't really need him. We're just going to go handle these guys." He sighed now. "I have to be back for the fucking ball." He finally turned back to his second. "When he is here tell him to keep an eye on the dandelion and make sure he keeps his ass out of trouble. I swear, that kids curiosity will be the death of him."

Toguro pulled out his phone with a nod. "Of course Aka-sama."

* * *

Night had fallen and Kurama told himself that he would NOT miss Hiei….or feel lonely. The redhead scoffed as he reread the same passage for the fifth time and threw the book on the bed; watching it bounce off and hit the floor. "Stupid Hiei and his stupid 'business'. Who leaves so early and doesn't come back before midnight?" He growled to himself.

There was a teasing chuckle that resounded in his head. _'Plenty of people. Especially those who have fun.'_

'Oh shut up.' The teenager retorted testily. 'He shouldn't be out there having fun, he should be….working or attending to whatever "business" is.'

'_Or whoever "business" is'_

'He better not be.' The redhead practically growled.

'_Oh?' _Kurama rolled his eyes. He could practically feel the purr that Youko had inserted in that. _'Now, I don't have spidy senses but something tells me someone is jealous.'_

'I am jealous, that he can leave this god forsaken place. That's all.'

'_Of course, kit.'_ There was just way to much sarcasm in that. There were times when Kurama hated having to share his head with anyone else. Grumpily, and mostly because there was little else to do, he reached over to pick up the book he had abandoned, intent on occupying himself until Hiei returned but he found that the damn thing just kept making his eyes droop. Giving up Kurama, turned off the bedside lamp and laid down. He was just falling asleep when Youko woke him. _'Kit, you heard something.'_ The odd statement took a while to decipher through his near-sleep ridden brain. Kurama realized he had heard something if Youko had heard something. He sat up stiffly and strained his ears feeling a bit silly when he heard nothing else. He began to lay back down. _'just check it out before you go back to sleep.' _Youko was insisting. Instead of feeling testy all Kurama felt was a bit wary, he hated when Youko got suspicious.

Kurama stood quietly if not a bit wobbly in the darkness and padded around the bed and couch to the antechamber. As soon as he rounded the corner to see the large double doors something reached out and clamped around his face, covering his eyes. He squealed and he was spun and a needle was shoved harshly in his neck. Almost immediately he felt his limbs lock up and Youko, who had begun yelling, faded in the background. He felt himself pushed toward the bed and then crudely bent over with the side of his face pressing into the coverlet. He tried to struggle but each limb felt like it weighed more than his whole body, his head was pumping blood so fast he could hear it in his ears and feel it in his temples. He wanted to panic, he was panicking, but in a weird detached manner that Kurama knew wasn't right. His voice barely worked, but he was able to make some sounds. "Whaa-Why are…you…" It was exhausting to get anymore out.

There was a sinister laugh that sounded like it was going through a vent, midway through the vent effect left Kurama felt his skin crawl at the sound coming from behind him. "Oooh, I wonder where the other one is? Can't call him out can you, Shuichi? I looked you up, I know when you feel threatened you revert to your friend, but I fixed you a little cocktail for that. How does it feel?" His tormentor's voice rose an octave at the last part, a shrill giggle sending terror down the teen's back. He understood; whatever drug he had been stabbed with separated him from Youko. His only avenue that had never failed him was gone.

Kurama's only views were the pillows, headboard and the book he had tossed on the bed. He was dimly aware of hands roving down the back of his body; his shoulder's, his back, his waist and lower back, then his two hands grabbed his ass roughly before sliding down and squeezing his thighs even harder. Kurama exhaled harshly as the groping became more painful. His head was swimming, tears leaking out of his eyes, to pool at the fabric beneath his head. He was dimly aware of his clothed legs being spread, an appreciative groan was heard before a hardness pressed him further into the bed, grinding on him. Kurama felt his stomach tighten in nausea as he willed his body to overcome the drug and buck off the sick pervert, but nothing happen. He could not speak, could not move and could barely form coherent thoughts.

Dread filled him slowly. How far was this going to go? What was going to happen? He had done what Hiei said! He had stayed up in the room all day, only taking meals given to him by some of the underlings. He should have been safe, just like Hiei said. Why was this happening to him? A renewed attempt to move ran through him as hands pushed up the Tshirt on his back. He could feel a hot wet tongue licking his back, delving into the hollow of his spine, traveling further down until it reached the obstacle of his thin sweats. Teeth followed where the tongue had pioneered and harsh bites were doted on either side of his back and waist.

Kurama flinched internally as a high pitched giggle resounded through his brain, traveling up from behind him to rest right on his ear. He could feel hot breath as a tongue racked up and down his ear. "Oooh, you taste so good little redling!" This was followed by another giggle and a harsh nip at the exposed skin of his neck. "I just want to eat you right up!" Kurama found himself able to cry out as nails embedded themselves in his waist and raked down his thighs taking his pants with them. He raged inside himself, hating that he could not move, could do little more than just lie there complacently. Another groan of frustration resounded from him as nails began scratching over the bare skin of his ass, parting his cheeks and running up and down the cleft and his puckered entrance. He vaguely felt his finger twitch but beyond that there was little his body was willing to do.

"Mmmmm" a long moan rumbled in his ear. He shook, with violence of his disgust as a sharp finger nail entered him just a bit. "I just can't figure out what I want to do more….fuck you now, or make you taste me…" The finger inside him shoved up further as two fingers forced their way inside his mouth. To the teen's utter outrage he could not even get his jaw to comply fast enough to bite down hard, he could just barely force his teeth to try and close. Another giggle of glee resounded as the finger was shoving in harshly to the hilt as the other hand attempted to choke him in the back of his throat. "Ooo, choices, choices. What do you think redling? Fuck you now?" This was punctuated by the addition of another digit slamming dryly into him. "Or force feed you?" The obstacles in his throat shoved further back, scratching Kurama's tonsils. Kurama forced out sounds, begs, pleas, anything to try to help himself.

A trill filled the room and suddenly everything went still. His assailant removed himself off Kurama with a cursing huff before answering the phone. "Yeah?" The ventilated voice was back. "Yo, how did it go? Any problems?" There was a pause. "Of course not." Kurama held his breath and prayed that whatever conversation was happening would save him. "I wouldn't know I didn't see him all day. I'm just about to get back myself. Alright, see ya." With the click of the phone the dread reared up once again in the prone teen, but there was a sigh behind him. "Seems our fun has been cut to an end redling." Even through the muddled thoughts of his brain Kurama felt relief wash through him. A wet tongue suddenly snaked up his neck to curl about his ear once again before hot breath whispered. "But I'm sure we'll play again, won't we?" The giggle that assaulted his brain was one that resounded far after the door had closed.

He wasn't sure how long he just lied there, clothes askew in the most disgraceful manner, drugged, drooling with tears pouring down his face. Half an hour? One hour, two? Fifteen minutes? He couldn't tell; he couldn't think straight, he couldn't concentrate or move. Where was Youko? Where was Hiei? Would he just remain there for days until someone came to find him? But oh! He didn't want Hiei to find him, not like this! Shame devoured him in the same strange and detached manner that he had been categorizing everything so far. He didn't have to time to think about how he would feel because what felt like an eternity and a blink of an eye later, he heard the doors open once again. Footsteps walked through the antechamber, rounded the corner and stopped. From the redhead's perspective he was facing the other way and could see nothing, but his heart sank with as much embarrassment as he could register.

"K-Kurama?" When the other didn't respond feet hurried over and arms just as easily fixed his clothes and laid him on the bed. "What the fuck? What the fuck is this? Kurama!"

As green eyes connected with red, he could feel his body relaxing and basking in the feeling of safety. He was safe, he was protected, Hiei was here. Kurama's chest shuddered with the effort of holding back the wail he couldn't make if he wanted to. Futilely, he tried to crawl his hand over to Hiei's. Nothing happened past his finger wiggling a little but Hiei noticed and grasped it in his.

The crime lord searched his charge's eyes, they were glossy and barely focused. They reminded him of a memory he had rather kept inside; of watery red eyes, unfocused and set deep in a pale face running with blood. A fury so deep thrummed through him until he could do nothing but choke on it and seethe. Who had done this? Who had dared to sneak into HIS house and touch something that belonged to HIM? Hiei stood swiftly, intent to ransack all of Japan until he found the culprit but a weak clutch of his hand stopped him. He looked back into the watery emerald eyes as the teen struggled to speak, to request. The elder gnashed his teeth together but understood and acquiesced. Never breaking their contact he slipped off his shoes and slid into the bed next to the drugged victim. He could do nothing but blow steam all night and watch as Kurama slept off the effects of the drug.

* * *

Kurama woke to a most comforting smell; spices and ….fire. He blinked, feeling better than he had in a while, and let his eyes adjust to his surroundings. There was a warm hum going through his limbs and a comfortable beat that lulled him. Upon inspection he found he was tucked quite soundly into Hiei's chest, or most specifically, his face was scant millimeters from a dusky nipple. One glance down afforded him a beautiful sight of defined abs and a sparce black treasure trail leading into low riding sweatpants. Slowly, very slowly, he felt his face heat up to the point of actually tearing.

'_Kurama'_ an equally sleepy purr rumbled through his cranium.

'y-yeah?'

'_What are you doing?'_ There was a pause where a yawn resounded through his head and he felt Youko quickly take in the situation. _'Or rather, what aren't you doing? Come now kit! It's right there! Don't you want to know how he tastes?'_

Kurama came to the conclusion that he was still very sleepy because he was actually considering the Youko's ludicrous goads. First thing in the morning and he still had a one track mind. His breathing picked up until he realized that he had worked himself up into a pant; he licked his lips. 'That's –I can't do that.' He finally reasoned.

'_Ah kit,'_ a seductive purr just was not helping Kurama's state of mind. _'it's just so easy. Just tilt your head up a little.' _Kurama complied without thought. '_Now slip out your tongue and run it over the little nub.' _The kit tossed away his abandon and gave a shallow lick. When all he was awarded with was a slight sigh he opened his mouth wider and ran the pad of his tongue over the black haired man's nipple. A slight hitch in breathing pricked Kurama's ears and he became bolder, determined to get something more rewarding than that. He delighted in the taste of the shorter one's skin, delighted in how the nub was now thick and hard, making it much easier to swirl his tongue around. _'Now that's the spirit! Nip it just a little, not too hard. Oooh, you're a quick learner.'_

Hiei's mind slammed into consciousness quite suddenly though his body remained still. His head was racing to catch up with what the sensitive nerve endings on his chest were telling him; Kurama was nibbling his chest. He was torn with what to do; his body so very much wanted whatever the redhead was doing to continue but his mind was trying to remind him why now was not such a good time for this. There was this nagging feeling that he was forgetting something. All of his previous thoughts vanished when a lightly nailed hand came to steady on his side and run up and down in a most tantalizing manner. His breath hitched and he finally glanced down to see wide emerald eyes staring up at him. Hiei's eyes narrowed at the slightly glassy look to them and most suddenly the events from last night reared into his head. Kurama had been drugged, and it looked like some aphrodisiac side effects still hadn't worn off, if the dilated eyes, rosy cheeks and pants were any distinction.

"Kurama." The crime lord stated, ready to talk some sense into the younger one when he was quickly pushed onto his back and straddled. Though Hiei was superior to many people in many ways, there was only so much he could do against a sexy, panting redhead who was currently nipping at any flesh exposed to him. Hiei could feel nails sliding down his chest and arms with just enough force to raise goosebumps on his skin. "K-Kurama!" He tried to get the teen's attention, tried to reason again but teeth were nibbling playfully at his collar bone and not so innocent hands were massaging the tops of his thighs moving closer to where Hiei was sure they shouldn't be. He bucked slightly, but only to force the redhead off of him. What met him was a throaty mew and a forceful thrust against him as Kurama repositioned himself against Hiei's now throbbing erection.

"Haah-ah!" The redhead moaned out into the crime lord's neck, his thrusts consequently tugging Hiei's sweatpants down further until the red-eyed one had but to lift his hips to spring himself free of the cloth all together. Damn himself for feeling comfortable in his own house to change after Kurama had fallen asleep last night. He hated sleeping with boxers on, and now that was coming back to bite him in the ass. "Hiei." His name was accompanied by a nip at his neck and deep thrumming purr. Absently Hiei looked down to check of the teen was still a redhead, but nothing had changed.

Kurama felt like his thoughts were moving through a vat of honey. Every thought was slow and nearly encompassed by the electric feeling of his body against his adversary's. Something vaguely reminded him that he shouldn't be doing this, that this was something he was sure to regret, but he couldn't bring himself to stop, let alone care. He wondered where Youko was, but he couldn't be bothered to call out to him. He wondered why Hiei seemed so stiff, a thought not so far on the back burners of his mind. "Hiei, touch me." He pleaded, his face still stuffed between the jaw and neck of the other. He gave a drawn out purr, slightly elongated fingernails running over collar bones, nipples and abs before roving back upwards.

"Kurama, you-your under the…the…influence of a drug." Hiei would die of embarrassment if anyone ever replayed his stuttering back to him. But he still felt the need to warn the redhead, his mind was easily being dwarfed by what the teen was doing to him. A soft hot keen against his ear was what broke him, forcing him to flip their positions, damn near rip the clothes off Kurama and himself before slamming against a hard, hot cock. He wouldn't fuck the teen, he thought to himself, just alleviate him.

Kurama licked his lips lasciviously, willingly hooking one knee across Hiei's shoulder and reaching for the headboard in an arch. The crime lord shut his eyes quickly and tightly; it was all he could do to control himself. One foot trailed up the back of Hiei's calf and thigh to knead at swell of his ass, leaving the raven haired man wondering just how the fuck he was doing that. Clawing noises could be heard as Kurama keened and moaned in abandon, the poor headboard bearing the brunt of his affection. Hiei ground hard into the hips of the younger one, leaving his hands to twist and grip at the sheets on either side of the vixen. He couldn't bring himself actually touch the redhead, somehow…that just made things worse. It was bad enough that he was giving in to this, allowing this to happen but OH! He couldn't think when Kurama was rolling his hips like that. One seriously enlightening epiphany caught Hiei as he watched Kurama arch to the point where Hiei could no longer see anything past the underside of his chin and splatter cum along his chest; Kurama was seriously flexible.

The younger fell back to the bed in a heap, breathless rumbles still resounding through him as he rode out the entirety of his climax. Hiei sighed, still hard and wanting. Somehow, this felt right, that he hadn't cum, that he hadn't used Kurama's body for his own pleasure, he had simply helped the boy. With all the quiet dignity of a martyr Hiei untangled himself and crept to the bathroom to wash off the sweat and evidence. For all he knew the kid might never remember what happened and Hiei can just tease him for having a wet dream in his bed. After a ridiculously long shower his hopes were dashed as he walked out to find a very lucid redhead clutching the sheets to himself like a damsel in distress.

"Hiei, what the fuck!"

The overlord sighed, clad in nothing but a towel, running his hand through his still spiky hair, despite being soaking wet. "Don't 'what the fuck' me after you just used me like a piece of meat."

A furious blush stole over his face. "Wha-what? I didn't use you!"

A black brow rose. "You didn't?"

"No! If anything, you used me!"

Hiei nodded sagely. "I used you for what Kurama?"

"For…to…." There was a moment of silence where Kurama mentally worked things out in his head. "I mean, we both….didn't we both…?"

He left the end of that question open in a silent plea that Hiei would finish it, or better, answer him without finishing it. Hiei felt, on behalf of his unsatisfied libido, he would not be as merciful as to save the younger one from embarrassment. "Both…?"

If it was possible, Kurama's face became redder than his hair. "You know….I mean….didn't you…?"

"Cum? Splurt? Spunk? Jizz? Butter my bread? Shoot my load? Dump my cum bucket? Ejaculate?" In that moment of time, where his very red eyes watched Kurama's very red face explode with every word, he took his vengeance. "No I didn't. I just helped you out. It's no big deal. Take a shower, cool down and then afterwards," His voice and face became very serious. "I want you to tell me everything you remember about last night."

It seemed as if Kurama had forgotten about last night, until Hiei had brought it up. Immediately the other tensed, his breathing coming out harsh as he wordlessly nodded and proceeded to the bathroom, expensive black sheets wrapped around his shivering frame.

Kurama stayed braced against the door of the bathroom, his mental state warring between the frightening images of last night and his one sided tryst with Hiei. He glanced up when something silver caught his eye and his reflection caught his breath. He was not staring at himself, not if the incensed golden gaze had any say about it. Billowed silver hair flowed out and sharp silver ears protruded from a head. His long frame was leaning against the door as Kurama was. "Y-Youko." He breathed out, it had been a long while before he had seen his counterpart face to face. He had somehow forgotten how intimidating he could be.

'_The drugs still haven't completely worn off. My earlier behavior is proof of that.'_

Kurama wasn't quite understanding. "What?" he asked softly, aware Hiei was just in the next room.

Most suddenly the fox-eared bandit was not in the mirror but right in front of him and he looked far more angry than Kurama could ever remember seeing. _'That puny excuse of a crime lord did nothing to protect you, he cares nothing about you're safety. I blame your near rape on him and the next time I see him it will not be nearly as pleasant as just now. I will rip his innards out of his body and stuff them down his throat.' _

Kurama tried to calm himself by reminding his mind that this was all an illusion. His mind replied right back to him that whatever the case, it was real to him. "Youko it wasn't Hiei's fault, and you know, he looks absolutely enraged about it. I'm sure-sure he'll do something to make sure that guy never finds us again. He'll protect us."

'_You. He needs to protect you because I can handle myself. Whoever that was knew enough about me to cut me off from you. This is unacceptable, I will kill anyone I deem necessary to keeping you safe.'_ Golden eyes leveled down to Kurama's height. _'Let's just hope that doesn't include your short little mob boss.'_ With that he was gone, back into the recess of Kurama's mind and if the teen tried to call out to him all he came up with was blankness. It dawned on the other that he older one was sulking and tried to fight of the tiny chuckle that tried to burst out. He sighed, now was certainly no time to chuckle.

* * *

Hiei has called up one of his men to replace his bedding and ultimately clean his room up. He was in the process of reclining in thought right on his bed when Kurama stepped out in a silky lavender robe that was certainly too short for him. He didn't look as shaken as before and for that Hiei was glad, the only key to keeping his own emotions in check was if no one else displayed theirs. "Sakyo's pompous ass is on the way to make sure you're dressed for the occasion or whatever, so we've gotta hurry this up."

Kurama nodded and sat down on the bed, his back facing Hiei. "What do you want to know?"

"Everything, start from the beginning."

The teen tried to pull his memories but found there were large blank holes. He could barely remember any features about his attacker, like the man was just one big shadow. "I was just going to sleep when Youko heard something, so I went check and….somehow I ended up back on the bed. He stuck me with something and, touched me, I never saw his face, I don't remember what his voice sounds like."

Hiei nodded. "Why did he stop, when I came in…..unless he actually…..I mean I thought-"

"He got a phone call."

Hiei just stared at his back for a moment until Kurama turned to look at him. "What?"

There was a confused seriousness in his tone. "He got a phone call and just, left."

"What did he say?"

The younger shook his head. "I can't remember."

The crime lord fell back on the bed, an exasperated sigh leaving him. "Well this just goes to show me that I can't leave you anywhere. You have become such a pain in my ass. Now I'll have to drag you along with me. Jesus." Hiei turned to look at the slightly blushing teen. "At least put something on, I don't need Sakyo having a field day if he shows up and you're not even dressed."

"Oh," Kurama scurried into the closet, wondering when he felt comfortable enough to be around Hiei in just a robe, or why he was slightly happy that the crime lord wasn't going to leave him again.

'_I wouldn't call it slightly.' _

Kurama smiled. 'Oh, so you're talking to me now.'

There was a scoff. _'Just because you're falling in love with the little twerp doesn't mean I will hesitate to kill him. You can live through heartache.'_

Kurama fumed, his ears burning up as he made quite an undignified noise. "I am NOT."

"What?" Hiei yelled from the room as Kurama sat in what was now his personal side of the closet.

"Nothing!" Inside he fumed. 'Shut up, shut up! Shutup, shutup, shutup!' There was some treacherous laughter but blessed silence followed it.

* * *

Kurama shifted around, trying to keep the novice-like wonderment out of his stare. He had never been in a limo. His dressing had been a far less trying experience that he had thought. Sakyo had come and beelined straight for Kurama's side of the closet, he had rummaged around until sticking something under the red head's nose and telling him to change. Kurama was now in a silky emerald tunic that was surely made for a woman, but he had never been that tall anyway. It fell gracefully around his limbs and the sash Sakyo had tied extremely tight had suddenly made his hips and waist the forefront of the entire ensemble. Kurama reminded himself to breath lightly. The extortionist had dressed them (Hiei had also been dressed) and left almost immediately afterwards. Nothing creepy at all.

"I take it you've never been in a limo before."

Damn the shorter one for always noticing things. "No…." Kurama rationalized that there was no reason to blush and forced his body to comply. "I never thought I would be in one."

Hiei snorted. "Not under these circumstances, I'm sure."

"No-I mean, no I never thought that either but I didn't mean it like that…"

Hiei stared at him for a bit before smirking and shifting the lapel of his black tuxedo jacket. Only he could get away with wearing blood red and black without a stitch of white and still call it a tuxedo. "I wonder, you've been fairly laid back around the house. Like you're not scared at all. You have some sort of, kidnap kink or something?"

Kurama did turn a nice shade of pink. "You wish you shrimp! I do NOT have any kink! There is simply no reason to be afraid of you or your little cronies."

Hiei's eyes narrowed slightly at the rapidly growing blush, refusal to meet his eyes and very tense posture. Years of reading body language had taught Hiei the art of finding denial. "You do have a kink. It's written all over your face."

"I do NOT." He growled out and Hiei almost laughed. This kid was textbook denial.

"Oh, but you do. Some sort of fantasy that gets you off. What is it? Role playing? Camera? Cross dressing? Bondage? Rough treatment? Did I hit the nail on the head before? Is it Kidnapping? Or is it something dirtier? Like Sca-"

"Collars! Now shut the hell up!"

"What was that?" Hiei was beyond curious now. He had missed whatever the redhead had yelled at him.

"Will you shut the hell up about it?" Kurama still wasn't looking at him.

"Scout's honor."

The redhead shot a death glare and then quickly looked away. "Collars."

"Collars."

"Yes collars now shut up."

Kurama did know why he had thought that perhaps Hiei would actually leave him alone. But a wicked smirk, one that he really should have like less to see, had taken over the crime lord's face. "You have a leashing fetish."

"You said you would shut the hell up about it!"

"I'm a fucking mob boss, lying is in the job description." He answered a little too jovially for Kurama's taste. Hiei leaned forward. "My, my."

Kurama scowled at the window. "Will you stop looking at me like that?"

There was a dark chuckle. "Like what? Like I'm undressing you with my eyes, leashing you and doing very naughty things to you?"

Kurama sputtered with indignity, growing exceedingly tired of the ever present blush on his face. "Keep dreaming." He tried to inject some venom in his voice but was not surprised when it failed.

"You know, I've already seen you naked, body twisted around mine, legs open and eyes shut. There really isn't much to imagine, just remember. I wasn't dreaming then, was I?" Hiei leaned forward more and Kurama could swear that the limo was far more spacious when the ride had started. "Was I?" The overlord asked again.

"No." the teen was at a loss as to why he had answered at all, or how he had managed to get caught in the ruby red gaze of Hiei's. It was with embarrassment that Kurama realized he was, without a doubt, breathing just a bit harder. Hiei leaned back, content to keep the mood just sexually awkward enough that Kurama didn't really know how to respond. So there was silence.

* * *

Sakyo brushed imaginary lint off of his immaculate white tuxedo as he sauntered around his personal ballroom reminding people that; He was Sakyo Valdez, it was nice of them join him, yes he still had all that black mail over them, yes he still planned to extort from them using it, no there was no indication that he would stop, yes they could still be killed if they refused and most importantly, to have a nice night. He was eagerly awaiting the arrival of Hiei and the new addition. For all the pompous refinery that he prided himself in pumping into these events they resembled nothing else but a feeding ground. New additions would show up every few years or so, trying to make a name for themselves by accepting his invitation and they would either be devoured whole, picked apart, or come out a bit scathed but stronger and better. It was delicious to watch and as much as he adored Hiei and delighted in Kurama, he just could not get himself to wish for anything other than a perfectly amusing evening.

His phone beeped subtly and he read the text sent by one of his many posted guards around the house that announced Hiei and company had arrived. He was able to meet them at the extravagant doors of the ballroom like the perfect all-knowing-host he was. "Kurama, somehow you look more smashing that just a few hours ago. You must tell me how you do it." He said not really expecting an answer. He did however, delight in the face Hiei made as he hooked his arm with the uncomfortable redhead as he began to lead him around. "I must introduce you to all of the important people."

"Sakyo." What the human trafficking extraordinaire did not expect was for a strong hand to encircle the teen's waist and pull him from his grasp and to Hiei's side. Nothing else was said but a somewhat indifferent look was passed to him and he rose a brow.

"Of course dear friend, although this does put a damper on the fun of things." Damn Hiei and his odd sense of honor that popped up every now and then. "Well, feel free to mingle, Hiei knows what to do. Do enjoy yourself." And with that the trafficker made himself sparse to strike fear in the hearts of more guests.

Kurama put a hand on his heart. "Thank God, I thought he was going to drag me around."

"That was exactly what he had planned for you." The room was familiar to the shorter of the two. From the entrance the dance floor was directly in front of them. To the left was a raised dais where a string band played sophisticated, classical music, and to the right were a succession of platforms, each with a huge rectangular dinning table. Every table was decked with exorbitantly superfluous trimmings and most importantly, name plates. People mingled on the dance floor while they pretended not to cast furtive glances at the platforms to see if they could catch a glimpse of a name or two. It was an unspoken rule to avoid the tables until Sakyo called for dinner to be served. The levels served to show importance and favor and the trafficker, with all of his God-complex, actually made it a point to promote and demote people every year. It was with a heavy sigh that Hiei strode with purpose, his hand still firmly attached to Kurama's waist, to the uppermost level to sit next to the head of the table where his name was, or he would have sat even if his name wasn't. Kurama's name sat across from him but he sat the redhead down to his left where Sakyo would be to his right. Already he could hear people whispering about the teen. The fact that Hiei had taken his place early was no surprise but the addition of Kurama was stark, and the fact that he was sitting next to Hiei meant someone had been demoted and their spot given to a new addition.

"Why do I have a really uncomfortable feeling?" Kurama asked in a hushed tone that wasn't really a whisper. He understood that Hiei never whispered, he never needed to, and tried to don the same bravado.

"You've kicked someone out their spot." The crime lord replied in a bored manner. He hated these things, all propriety and gossip. Completely boring bullshit.

Kurama mulled that over for a while. He turned to Hiei. "Are you just going to sit here the entire time? Aren't you going to dance, talk to people?"

Hiei sighed. "No and there will be plenty of talking, you'll see." He then scoffed with a smirk. "Are YOU going to dance?"

Kurama turned away with a petulant sniff of disdain. "Figures, you're probably just embarrassed." He smirked evilly and turned back to Hiei. "You probably have to dance with someone shor-"

"You're not going to make me reconsider giving you to Sakyo, are you?"

Kurama did not finish his sentence. The entrance of another crime lord set his teeth on edge. He was tall and wore a familiar red headband that tried to rule the massive amounts of untamed steel gray hair that jutted out. He wore formal white pants with grey suspenders and a white shirt that had only one lone button buttoned while his chest screamed from the shirt. He looked exactly the same way Kurama had seen him last; a missing, or a sad excuse for a shirt and hair that looked like he had never seen a comb in all his life. The man swaggered around, greeting nobodies and somebodies before beginning his trek up to the uppermost platform. Hiei had already braced himself.

The man stopped once his eyes met large emerald ones. "Kurama?" He stepped forward, eyes snapping to Hiei's somewhat indifferent ones.

"Raizen,….h-hello." The red head gulped and stuttered. He'd always had his suspicions but for him to be this important in the crime world….? He supposed it wasn't that shocking after all, what with the way Yusuke acted.

There was a not-so-brief moment of awkward silence where Raizen eyed his nametag in the place of where Kurama was sitting and decided to sit across from Hiei where the red head's name sat. The oldest of them nodded across from him. "Hiei." He acknowledged.

"Raizen." Hiei responded and awaited the questions.

"Care to explain how this came about?"

Hiei tipped his head to the side. "Kurama? I have learned recently that he is acquainted with you in a way…"

"Yes, he is my son's best friend. You can understand how I am quite curious as to how you ….acquired him."

"Ahhh, yes, he is payment."

At this the other crime lord's brow rose. "Payment?" A stern and expression took over his face. "Payment for what?"

"His father owes me five million yen. I decided to call it even with him."

"Five million?" Kurama had been quietly watching but upon hearing the sum of money he cracked. "He borrowed five million yen from you? How could he have borrowed that much when for the longest time he didn't even have a jo-" Kurama cut himself off to stare in a decorative plate below him.

"Five million is just the principle," he was still speaking to Raizen who was looking with fatherly concern at Kurama. "If you tack on the interest and then the shark fees from making me come force it out of him you have a lovely forty million yen that Minamino owed me."

Money laundering was not Raizen's strong point, in fact, everything besides money was Raizen's strong point. If there was one thing he couldn't do, it was produce forty million yen at the drop of a hat. Now, he could go force forty million yen, but that would take some time. Hiei, however always had a substantial amounts of money in cash ready at his mansion. "That….is an extensive amount of money." Raizen said a bit suspiciously.

"We have all the books. But don't worry, now that I know your relationship I won't hesitate to tell you that Kurama isn't a sex slave. I'm still trying to figure out a way to get my money without hurting him." Hiei looked to the side like he was perfectly calm and assured that this was all that was needed to be said. Inside if his heart beat any harder it would spill onto the pretty crystal china bowl in front of him and Sakyo would be pissed. Raizen was known to be a completely unpredictable violent sort of whirlwind. The man had leapt across a table and stabbed and ex-business associate of his through his throat a few years back at one of these event. Needless to say dinner had been put on hold and Sakyo had had the biggest grin on his face. No one could figure out what had actually set Raizen off but people speculated it had something to do with his son. Right now the man was glancing back and forth between Kurama and Hiei trying to figure out if what the crime lord was saying was true.

Kurama seemed to snap out of his daze then. "It's true, I'm actually being treated quite well there and I do feel bad about father's debt." At this his voice thinned and the redhead resumed gazing at cutlery.

Hiei sighed. "So I'm guessing he's being missed?"

The shaggy haired man nodded. "Yusuke was worried sick, I'll tell him you're okay. He's going to want to visit you, what should I tell him?"

As vaguely insulted as Hiei was that this question was not directed towards him, since Kurama could do nothing without his permission, he certainly wasn't going to say anything. Kurama shrugged, "I guess tell him I'll visit whenever I can. Have you seen my mother?"

The elder shook his head. "No, but I can-"

A trill bell resounded throughout the room as Sakyo stood at the lowest platform and gave on resounding clap. "Ladies and gentlemen, please find your seats, dinner shall be served." From either side of the daises streams of waiters and waitresses exited with armfuls of entrees while the guests played a morbid scavenger hunt with all the dignity they could muster. Sakyo watched, with glee Hiei could add, the ever amusing faces of those promoted and the even more amusing faces of those demoted.

Kurama was under the impression that this was the easiest part of the night, dinner. Eating wouldn't allow too much conversation. Kurama was wrong.

"So, Hiei, will you introduce your new addition? Is he an apprentice or something?" A woman named Yaru asked from a few seats down. She looked like she was fresh from a botax specialist just before this event and was rumored to have control of sixty percent of all black market jewelry that touched Japan.

"No." Hiei replied plainly, not elaborating which part of the question he was referring to.

"Oh Hiei!" Came Sakyo's somewhat superficially pleasant voice. "Let's at least be social when in the presence of other people." He tsked good naturedly. "This is Kurama," He added, gesturing to the very still red head. "He's actually payment of Hiei's.

Pleased murmurs filled the table with a soft thrum. Kurama's mouth went dry. "Oh I see," Yaru replied, leaning so she could get a closer look at the teen who would not remove his eyes from his dinner plate. "Is this some new form of advertisement? How much is he?"

"Probably a pretty penny since Hiei doesn't dabble in the slave pen too often." Another commented from further down the table.

"I'm surprised you haven't already claimed sale Sakyo, he looks just like your usual type." A different voice.

"Yes, it is too bad he isn't up for sale." Sakyo commented with all the forlorn conviction of a martyr. "What I would not give for such beauty."

Yaru gave a surprised huff. "Not for sale? Then-then what is he doing here?"

Not liking the direction of the current conversation Hiei set down his fork. It made a slight clanking that, whether by accident or design, caused silence. "Jin Cho." He addressed a Chinese man who sat farther down the table but, due to Sakyo's cunning, was just in eye view if Hiei turned his head slightly. "Where is the other half of our bargain?" This was honestly, Hiei's favorite part of the night, it's only redeeming quality in his eyes. It was rare that any of these ever ended without someone getting hurt. Jin Cho was a narcotics dealer who had asked for Hiei's help and protection moving his wares during a feud with a rival. He had promised thirty percent of that batch's earning by next quarter and when he had failed to deliver that Hiei had sent a runner for an explanation and to inform Cho that he would be taking on interest soon. His runner had never been seen again.

The man set down his fork and wiped his mouth with a pristine linen napkin. He fixed his cufflink before looking Hiei in the eye. "I don't recall any bargain."

Hiei regarded the man. True, it had been a rush job, a spur of the moment deal with no witness and nothing in writing, but Hiei hadn't thought the man would actually try playing dumb. "I see." A wide smirk was taking over the crime lord's face that he had absolutely no control over. He nodded once resumed eating leaving the entire table just a bit jittery.

"Hiei?" was asked quietly next to him. Not quiet enough of course, since the woman next to Kurama looked up as well.

The other looked up at Kurama, he looked more than a bit nervous. "Don't be nervous." Was all he said, but he gave the younger a reassuring look and raised a brow, silently asking if he had any doubts in Hiei.

Kurama turned when he felt a stare pinned on him from the lady sitting on his left. She had thickly lined eyes that ended toward her temples, high cheek bones and the slightly red coloring. She opened her mouth to reveal a Turkish accent. "You know Sakyo, this one would do well in the Wintirschnien Gala coming up."

At this Raizen looked up and Hiei frowned, not that Kurama could tell. He had not been released from the woman's critical gaze. His mouth seemed to move on his own. "Win-tirschnien Gala?"

The woman nodded once and Kurama was struck with the reality that she was most beautiful. "Yes, as a slave you would do well there. Have you thought about it Hiei?" She finally broke her stare to look past him towards the other crime lord. "I'm sure you would profit well."

"I dislike the way things are done in Europe." Was his response. "They hardly respect Asian crime lords, the less I come into contact with them, the less inclined I am to kill one of them." It was an honest response. No one wanted an international crime war. It could get unbelievably messy.

Kurama frowned, noticing acutely how Hiei had not rebuked the slave comment. He found a bit more courage. "Is it an art Gala of some sort?"

At this Sakyo smiled. "Of some sort, yes." He waved his hand importantly. "But what you call art and what I call art, could be vastly different, dear Kurama."

The woman next to Kurama nodded sagely. "I once bought a piece a few years back, though it's a shame it didn't last nearly as long as I wanted. Completely albino with the most beautiful pink eyes, and because of some skin defect, overly sensitive in certain areas. Even now I can still hear his cries and see the stark contrast of him covered in blood; truly worth every penny."

Sakyo nodded with sympathy. "It truly is hard to find good art."

By the time Kurama felt he fully understood what they were saying he was ready to retch on the plate in front of him. A strong hand on his thigh caused him to jump ever so slightly. He looked to his right and into deep red eyes that captured his own. The look was not brief but it was not long and after Hiei turned away Kurama felt he could breathe easier. He cleared his throat.

The woman Yaru, who had been conversing to another spoke up again. "I really must ask again Hiei, if that red head is a slave, but not for sale, what exactly is he doing here?"

Hiei continued to cut his meat as he asked. "What are you doing there?"

Yaru was quiet a moment, her face flitting with confusion. "I beg your pardon?" She sniffed. "What is anyone doing here? We are all important people."

"No, what are you doing there?" Hiei let his gaze rake from directly in front of him, down the six or seven seats until it rested at Yaru's placement.

A flush creeped up her face and she sniffed again. "It was where I was placed."

Hiei blinked slowly, a smirk donning his face. "Yes, it was." He said nothing more after that. And Kurama could not help the slight chuckle that escaped him, though he tried to cover it with a cough.

The woman looked thoroughly embarrassed and a bit outraged. "Is your slave laughing at me?" She spat out the word 'slave' like it would give her cancer.

Hiei waved his butter knife in Kurama's general direction. "Bad Kurama." The teen had to pinch his nose and grind his teeth together to keep anything more from escaping him. A look over would have showed Raizen doing something similar.

Sakyo sighed. "Hiei, when will you learn to play nice with your colleagues?"

Yaru wasn't finished. "Am I the only one who believes we deserve to know why there is a slave sitting at THIS table?" There were murmurs of agreement and Hiei noted that Sakyo's grin was widening in steady degrees.

He sighed and set down his utensils in the same manner as before, producing a similar result. Kurama looked at him worriedly. "Because he is not a slave."

Yaru gave another sniff. "Then what, pray tell, is he?"

Hiei propped his chin on his knuckles as he fixed a slightly devious smirk at the woman. "My lover."

* * *

**[A/N] So? What did you think? For those who have read the original how do you like the variations and the twists? Review me please! It definitely helps with the updates. Especially since I'm juggling three stories this summer, a little incentive will keep this fic on the brain. Woop!**


End file.
